


Motivation

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But like only cuz of literally one word really, Gen, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri is hurt in battle. His friends try to keep him going.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Motivation

Ignoring the fighting going on around them, the three friends dropped their weapons as they kneeled down to face their horribly wounded prince.

"Dammit boar, get up!" yells Felix, angry at the pitiful pile that was Dimitri. "You're not weak enough to fall here!"

All he received was a pained groan.

"Please Your Highness, you must rise!" Ingrid pleas, fear gripping her voice. "Faerghus needs her king to live!"

"I… I'm sorry my friends…" Dimitri croaks, a sad, accepting smile on his face as he closes his eye. "I'm afraid I cannot go on-"

Sylvain pushes the others out of the way and takes Dimitri by the shoulders. "Dimitri!" He shouts to his face. "If you die here you'll never see Claude smile again!"

Dimitri's eye flew wide open, his smile replaced by a frown so deep as to be set in his face.

**_"Unacceptable."_ **

He rises to his feet, grabbing Areadbhar and marching back into the fight. Felix and Ingrid watch on in shock before turning to Sylvain. They received a knowing smirk.

"Gotta know how to reach a guy," he says to them in a near gloating tone. The cute glares he got were well worth the punches.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a lil drabble that pipped in my head lol


End file.
